Power Rangers Nexus Beasts
by Trey-El
Summary: In the town of Venturas City, inhabitants are threatened by the existence of an ancient evil that has risen once again. With the heroic knights who fought them before gone, the hope of its peopl lies in new kinds of heroes, the Power Rangers Nexus Beasts.
1. Linked By Beasts, Part 1

_Nexus Beasts Chapter 1: Linked by Beasts, Part 1_

**Characters**

_**Rangers**_

**Red: **Robert Nikola

**Blue:** Claire Singleton

**Yellow:** Ryan Cooper

_**Allies**_

Charles Lockwood

_**Fearoids**_

**Leader: **Grizzmo

**General:** Talonmore

**General:** Agni

**General:** FlameWing

**Terroroid:** Wolf Terroroid

**Grunts: **Minoids

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Power Rangers, all rights go to Hasbro/Toei. I do however own the characters in the story. Any similarities to real life people and/or events are strictly ****coincidental.**

**Without further delay, let's start this once again.**

* * *

_1190 A.D._

_Sir Corbin paced back and forth on his horse as he impatiently waited, looking out past the gate walls of the kingdom he fought for. It wasn't often for him to be so focused an battle hungry; in fact, he was usually calm and collected by the people's standards. However, what he and his army were about to go up against was not like any mortal enemy. Corbin then heard a horse neigh before he turned to his right to see his brother in arms, Vincent, arrive to the scene followed by Sir Tristan, another Knight under Corbin._

_"Have you evacuated the kingdom?" Corbin asked to the two._

_"We have. The kingdom has also been fortified in case we are to fail in battle." Vincent responded._

_Corbin nodded, "Good. Have the other groups been sent out as well?"_

_Tristan then spoke up, "I made sure of it Sir Corbin. All of the armies have been sent to different areas throughout the kingdom to check for any of those evil bastards."_

_"Both of you have done well." Corbin stated before turning his eyes back towards the army and began yelling, "Soon! We will be engaged in battle with some of our most vicious enemies. I need you all to be behind our cause with never-ending loyalty and honor. If you are struck down, you will go down with pride and be honored by those who you defended with your valiant sacrifice."_

_Corbin then pulled out a key with a silver blade and a circular red handle with an elephant on the inside. _

_"They are coming for these keys! And it is important that they do not receive them at all costs. Even if our army comes down to one, you all must promise that you will fight!" He said._

_The air was then filled with the sound of galloping, followed by neighs and a roar not of man nor beast._

_"They are here. Prepare yourselves!" Corbin yelled to his army, who all put down the visors of their helmets before Corbin did the same._

_He put the red key away as his chainmail and white cloth shined as the sun beamed it's rays on to him. Corbin quickly wondered if this was the end of his life; he had escaped many moments that should have been his last, and now he was fighting an enemy he was secretly not sure he was ready for. Soon, things began to bang against the gates of the kingdom, making deeper dents with every hit. The army readied themselves as one last bang brought part of the gate down, filling the area with a bright light._

* * *

24 Year Old Robert Nikola opened his eyes and took a glance at his alarm clock that rested on his dresser at the right side of his bed. His green eyes read the red colored numbers. The screen read 9:27 AM. He sighed and got to his feet, ruffling his short blonde hair before starting to make his bed. Afterwards, he walked out of his bedroom and into his kitchen. Robert poured himself a bowl of cereal when his phone vibrated.

"I wonder who this is." Robert said flatly before turning the phone on and looking at the message on it.

Robert was surprised to see that it was not his father as expected, but it was from a company. The company in question was Nex-Tech Industries, top technological and medical distributor in the city. Apparently, the C.E.O wanted to talk to Robert in person tomorrow.

He rolled his eyes, "Better not be a waste of my time." he said before sliding his phone into his pocket and picking up the cereal and walking to the couch in the living room.

As he ate his cereal, Robert's phone went off again. He pulled it out and looked at the screen, rolling his eyes at the caller id.

He answered, "Morning dad."

"_Good morning son. How has life been treating you?_" Mr. Nikola asked.

"The same as usual. Still just doing my best." Robert answered, taking silent deep breaths.

As expected, his father asked, "_Still no job?_"

"Dad." Robert sighed, "can we not this early in the morning?"

"_We wouldn't have to if you actually made an effort to get one._" Mr. Nikola reasoned.

Robert leaned back on his couch, "There's just nothing that I see that interests me in these jobs."

"_Having a job that doesn't interest you is better than not having one._"

"But if I have no interest, its a waste of time for me personally. I see no reason to work for a job I myself don't care about." Robert said.

Robert's father sighed, "_Son, you can't just avoid getting a job because 'nothing interests you'. Have you even went to a single interview for a potential job?_" he asked.

"Well, the C.E.O of Nex-Tech Industries wants to see me tomorrow." Robert told his father, wanting to end the conversation.

Mr. Nikola went silent for a second, _"When you leave that place, I want to hear that you have a job. No excuses."_ he said before hanging up.

Robert sighed and leaned back on his couch. He didn't much like speaking to his father because every conversation eventually came whether or not Robert had gotten a job yet despite his obvious annoyance with the continued questions. Regardless, if he could get a job at Nex-Tech, he would never have to hear his father's disappointed voice again.

* * *

Claire wiped down the restaurant's table before she looked up at the clock. It was almost time for he to go home and she was pleased by the aspect of getting back to her bed and her siblings. She put the washcloth back into the blue bucket filled with glasses and plates among other things and started to walk towards the back where the food was cooked and prepared. Claire opened her work locker and turned on her phone.

Other than the message from her sister to have a nice day at work, there was only one message. To her confusion, it was from Nex-Tech Industries, and it's boss wanted to see her tomorrow.

"Don't really need another job, but I guess I can stop by to see what this is all about." Claire said to herself before putting her phone in her pocket and picking up her work bag.

On her way out, Claire took the chance to scan her brown hair with her blue-green eyes. Deciding that she looked okay, Claire then walked out of the locker room.

* * *

Ryan curled his fingers before putting his right hand forward and his left arm to his side. He took a deep breath as he looked at Oscar, who stood there with a grin on his face. Their sensei looked at them both as he waited for one of them to make a move. Ryan lunged foward for the first move, thrusting his right palm towards Oscar. The other male simply dodged it and let Ryan almost trip over himself. Ryan stopped his fall and rushed towards Oscar, who kneed him in the gut before performing and arm takedown.

When Ryan landed on his left side, Oscar put his left knee on his head and pulled up on Ryan's right arm before twisting it. After struggling to escape in vain, Ryan tapped and gave in to the pain. Despite that, Oscar held on to the hold, a smile on his lips before the two heard a shout.

"Enough!" the sensei yelled.

Oscar lost his smile and let go, "My apologies Sensei Smith." he then bowed to him.

As Oscar walked towards his group of friends, Ryan noted the cocky sneer Oscar flashed him. He sat up as his sensei walled over and kneeled next to him.

"Are you okay Ryan?" Smith asked.

Ryan looked at Oscar and his crew, "Yeah." he lied.

Ryan the got to his feet and walked off with his head down as Sensei Smith gave him a sympathetic look. Later, Ryan walked out of the dojo when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. When he checked it, he saw that it was from Nex-Tech Industries.

"They want to see me? That's awesome!" Ryan shouted with a smile.

"Wouldn't get too excited, you're barely good enough to be a janitor."

Ryan looked to his right to see Oscar looking over his shoulder, reading the message.

"I mean, they probably contacted you because they know everyone else in the dojo is more skilled and busier than you. Or, the just need a new doormat." Oscar said with a mocking smirk.

Ryan looked down as Oscar chuckled.

"Same old Ryan Cooper, not a backbone to speak of." he then walked over to his crew of friends, who were also chuckling at Ryan.

The quiet male walked away from them, pulling out his keys and entering his car.

"A person without a backbone wouldn't of attempted to square off with you." Ryan thought bitterly before starting his car and driving off.

* * *

Thunder roared through the purple tinted sky, the light shining off the medieval styled houses on the blackened ground. In the center of this town however, was a castle made of cobblestone that hand patches of moss all over. The insides looked like a dark reflection of a medieval castle as well. Paint was wearing off, cracks lined the walls, and the carpet leading towards a throne was a royal purple that had strands of its material poking out as the gold borders gave away in spots.

On the cracked throne was a figure in damaged grey armor. His black skin contrasted his white hair and sharp white nails as two yellow teeth were protruding from his lower jaw. They were in place of human canines, but could seemingly not be kept in his mouth possibly due to their large size. His white hair was kept down to a tiny mohawk and the sides were completely bald.

When thunder crashed again, the creature slowly opened its red eyes that glowed within the darkened room. It growled slightly before trying to get to its feet, using the sword nearby to assist itself. When it got to its feet, the creature took one step forward before falling over.

"Damnit." the creature said in a rough, masculine voice.

He tried to push himself up, but found his rather muscular body not able to support his weight much to his shock. An orange glow then shined across his face which drew his attention. The source was orange flames that split into smaller ones before lighting up candles or the walls. Behind the wall of flames was a creature seemingly based on a dragon with yellow-green scales and orange eyes.

"My king!" he shouted before rushing towards the black skinned male and helping him up.

"Thank you FlameWing." the man said as the dragon got him to his feet, "Where are we?"

"In another dimension Lord Grizzmo. After our battle, we were transported here." FlameWing explained.

"How long have I been asleep?" Grizzmo asked.

"826 years, my liege." FlameWing told his king.

"Our people!" Grizzmo said in worry.

"Everyone is okay my king. I used a spell to but everyone to sleep, including you. However, I have been deep at work these last few centuries." FlameWing told the king.

"Which is?"

"After putting everyone to sleep, Talonmore and I created a portal to try to find a way to go back." FlameWing further explained.

"And what of Talonmore?" Grizzmo questioned.

"She finished the portal in months time and I put her to sleep after her part was done."

Grizzmo looked at the dragon, "So, you alone have been awake these full 826 years? Doing what?"

"Trying to summon a spell that can open the portal to our home dimension. Unfortunately, the portal I was able to create is not enough to send us all home; only so many at a time can enter." FlameWing said.

Grizzmo pushed away from FlameWing, finally standing by himself as he thought over a plan of action.

"We can still use your portal. Awaken the Fearoids and bring me a Terroroid along with some Minoids."

* * *

The next day, Robert parked his red pickup truck in the parking lot of the Nex-Tech Industries building. It wasn't particularly large, only having about three stories, but it was still a nice one. As he looked at the brown brick building, Robert was alerted by the arrival of an SUV. It parked next to his truck and a woman exited and looked at Robert.

"How are you doing?" Claire asked.

"Peachy." Robert said before walking away.

Before he could get far, another car pulled in and parked nearby. Ryan exited and looked to both Robert and Claire, giving the two a shy wave.

Robert just nodded and kept moving while Claire waved back with a smile.

"Did you get a message from this place?" Claire asked Ryan.

Ryan nodded, "Yeah. Did you?"

"Guilty as charged." Claire responded.

Ryan then looked to Robert, "You?"

Robert sighed, "If we're all going to the same place for the same reason, come on." he then continued walking.

Ryan looked to Claire, who shrugged before walking towards Robert, Ryan doing the same soon after.

* * *

Back in the Fearoids' dimension, Grizzmo and FlameWIng were joined by about 12 others at a portal like contraption. A woman was working on the contraption, her red eyes scanning over the machine's inner workings. The weirdest part was that out of all the people there, she looked very close to that of a human; nearly identical if not for her snow white hair and eye color.

"Is the machine ready Talonmore?" Grizzmo asked the female.

"I'm almost certain it is my lord." Talonmore answered back.

Near Grizzmo and FlameWing was another person. They had blue skin and was dressed in a silver trench coat with armored black boots and silver chest plate along with black gloves. They towered over the two next to them and rolled their eyes.

"Shouldn't you know if your contraption is ready or not girl?" they said to Talonmore.

"Shouldn't we know if you're a man or woman Agni?" Talonmore shot back without looking at Agni.

Agni thrashed their lizard like tongue around with a scowl before Grizzmo bellowed.

"Enough! We have more important things to worry about than petty squabbles between you two." he said.

"Yes lord Grizzmo." both Talonmore and Agni said.

The machine then sparked to life, "There we are. FlameWing, if you don't mind." Talonmore said, stepping back.

FlameWing approached the machine and summoned multiple rings of fire before shooting some flames into the center of the circular port of the machine. A portal of fire then appeared and FlameWing stepped back.

Grizzmo smirked and walked up to a werewolf like monster who was flanked by nine brown creatures with sharp yellow teeth and red eyes. Grizzmo then placed his hand on thw werewolf's shoulder.

"You will be the first to test what the modern human world is like. Remind them of our power and begin our quest." Grizzmo said.

The werewolf nodded and signaled the nine beasts behind him to follow as he stepped through the portal.

* * *

Robert, Claire, and Ryan followed the receptionist as he led them to the office of the C.E.O., Charles Durant. The receptionist then knocked on the door of the office.

"Mr. Durant?" he asked.

"Come in." a voice said from the other side.

The receptionist opened the door for the three adults behind him, "I have a Robert Nicola, Claire Singleton, and Ryan Cooper here to see you." he said.

Standing behind his desk was the dark skinned Charles Durant who flashed a smile, "Welcome. Thank you Peter." He said.

The receptionist smiled before letting the three step in the room before closing the door and walking away.

Charles then walked in front of his desk, "I don't want to waist your guys' time." he said to the three.

Robert crossed his arms, "Then cut to the chase. Is this a job opportunity or not?" he asked.

Charles tilted his head and looked off, "Well no-"

"Goodbye." Robert said, beginning to walk away.

"Hear me out Mr. Nikola." Charles said.

Robert sighed and turned, "Then what is this meeting about?"

"To be fair, possible employees usually aren't asked to meet the boss at the same time if this was about a job." Claire reasoned.

"So then Mr. Durant, what do you want to meet the three of us for?" Ryan asked.

Charles leaned on his desk, "I want to make you three power rangers."

* * *

**A/N: So ends the first chapter of the Nexus Beasts rewrite. Few notes:**

**1) Spotspeed (personal creation) has been removed due to him not really having importance since all he really was is a lab assistant for Talonmore, the real scientist and inventor for the villains.**

**2) GaoGod brought up in his submission of Agni that the character is 'supposedly' male to a point were the personality description has "(S)He" typed in it. As such, Agni will not be given a pronoun that points to either until that is cleared up in the story.**

**3) Oscar is back with a more important role. He is the same as his original version in terms of being Ryan's childhood bully. However, where as thw original moved away and changed, this one did not and is still Ryan's enemy/rival.**

**4) Although the Andrews Family Restaurant will not be as heavily involved in the lives of the rangers now, I still felt the need to bring back their original mentor Richard Andrews in someway.**

**Time for the synopsis for the next chapter.**

_**TITLE: **_Linked by Beasts, Part 2

_**SYNOPSIS: **_As the Wolf Terroroid begins to attack the city, it's up to Robert, Claire, and Ryan to step up and become heroes to defend the city.

**If you liked this story, don't forget to review, follow, and maybe even favorite this story. Even if you didn't like it, try leaving me some constructive criticism to tell me how I can make the story better (this extends to the people who may like this story as well).**

**Special Thanks to:**

**GaoGod (Robert and Agni)**

**Ranger Red 2.3 (Ryan)**

**LovingGinger30 (Claire and Talonmore)**

**Till Next Time, Happy Reading Everyone ~ Trey-El ;-)**


	2. Linked By Beasts, Part 2

**Nexus Beasts Chapter 2: Linked by Beasts, Part 2**

**A/N: Heyyyyyy everyone, I have returned with a brand new chapter of the Nexus Beasts rewrite. Not going to waste anytime here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers. Credit goes to Toei and Hasbro. I do own the characters in this story however.**

**Let's Begin.**

* * *

"That's a no thanks for me." Robert said, once again walking towards the front door of the office.

Claire put her arm between Robert and the door, "You should at least hear him out."

Robert rolled his eyes but did turn back around.

"Thank you." Mr. Durant said.

"So...Power Rangers?" Ryan hesitantly.

"Yes Mr. Cooper. Power Rangers." Mr. Durant responded, "I assume you all are familiar with them."

"Yes, but why do you need Power Rangers exactly; and why us specifically?" Claire asked.

"If you follow me, I'll explain my reasoning." Mr. Durant said.

The four walked out of the office and to the elevator. Inside, Mr. Durant pressed his thumb against a black bar underneath the floor buttons. The bar lit up red and a panel then vanished, revealing a secret button with a B on it.

"That looks like some kind of spy technology." Ryan said.

Mr. Durant chuckled, "I assure you I am not a spy Mr. Cooper."

He then pressed the button that took them down to the basement level. Walking out, the three would be employees were suprise to find a basement with technology on workbenches and shelves. In some areas, people in lab coats were busy at work on what can be assumed to be more tech.

"Welcome to our secret tech lab. You all have probably heard of our popular public tech development lab, but this one is for our more... secretive projects." Mr. Durant said.

"Yeah, that's all well and good, but we still need answers." Robert said.

Mr. Durant put his hands up, "Of course. To answer the questions Ms. Singleton had, I'll have to tell you a bit of a history lesson."

"Then get to it already." Robert responded.

"Eight hundred and twenty-six years ago, a war broke out between a fellowship of knights and the brute force of a group known as the Fearoids. History tells us that they seemed to be cast out from society and wanted revenge for those actions. In the final battle, the Fearoids were sealed away into another dimension." The president explained.

"So if they're locked away, why are you worried about them? We still need to understand why we were chosen too." Ryan responded.

"Well, it seems that the Fearoids are going to escape today. I had a premonition about it a few months ago." Mr. Durant explained.

Robert scoffed, "So you're what, some kind of mystic?"

Mr. Durant smirked, "No, just a descendant of one of the wizards who were responsible for the sealing of the Fearoids. We have the ability to sense upcoming dangers in relation to any Fearoid actions. As for why you three were chosen, you three are also descendants." He said.

"We're also wizard descendants? I haven't had any visions of danger at any time in my life." Claire explained.

"Because you aren't the descendants of wizards." Mr. Durant then turned to the three, "You three are descendants of the three main leading knights of the final battle eight hundred and twenty-six years ago."

"Knights? I've never seen one thing that even hints that I am part of a knight's bloodline." Ryan said.

"Understandable, especially since the knowledge of what happened all those years ago is kept within a close nit circle. Just to make sure we are all on the same page," He then pointed to Ryan, "you are the descendant of the skillful Sir Tristan."

"How about us?" Claire said, referring to her and Robert.

"You, Ms. Singleton, are the descendant of the fast Sir Vincent and Mr. Nikola is the descendant of the knights' leader, Sir Corbin." Mr. Durant said.

"Leader?" Robert asked.

"Of course. However, there is someone you three must see." Mr. Durant said, leading the three over to a corner of the basement.

In the corner, a man and woman in white lab coats stood in front of three full body sized containers. The containers held suits that were made of some kind of spandex like material. The center and left suits looked masculine while the right suit was feminine along with a skirt. The forearm length gloves, calf high boots, upper chest, and necks were white and the gloves and boots had silver cuffs with cyan blue ring in the center of each. The upper chest was bordered by the same cyan blue, but three circles were along the front with the center circle being red, the left yellow, and the right blue.

Each circle was also surrounded by the cyan blue color. The rest of the suits were colored in a color from one of the circles. The left one was yellow, the right suit was blue, and the suit in the center was red. The helmets of each suit were the most distinguishing feature of each suit. Each one had a single black visor and a curved silver mouth plate underneath surrounded by the main suit color.

The red helmet had a slightly hourglass shaped visor and was based on an elephant with the trunk lessening the size of the visor's center and little silver 'tusks' in the top corners on each side of the visor. The helmet also had small golden elephant eyes on the forehead.

The yellow one had a ovular visor with small silver teeth in each corner and black stripes on the top of the helmet. Triangular 'ears' hung off the sides and small blue eyes above the visor on both ends. It overall took the appearance of a tiger. The blue helmet was a bird themed one with the beak being used as the same color and shape as the other helmets. Small red eyes were on the forehead and the visor was trapezoidal and sharp metal pieces on the forehead was placed like head feathers.

In front of each container was a panel holding a key and brace of some kind. Similar to the main suits, the overall design of the keys were the same with a silver blade and a circular handle. The handles were in the color of the suit they were in front of and the animal head within the handle was the same animal as the helmet associated with the suit. The braces however were exactly the same.

The brace was made of a circular piece with a golden rim and a hexagonal shape with a silver rim. On the circular piece was a red button on the right side a black center. In the center was three translucent circles joined by cyan blue lines. The hexagonal piece also had a black center with a cyan blue piece towards the bottom and a silver piece to the top. On either side of the silver piece was golden buttons.

"Zachariah, Alicia." Mr. Durant said.

The two turned to the four, "Are they the ones?" Zachariah asked with a eyebrow raised.

Robert crossed his arms, "Is it a problem if we aren't?"

"Are those the words that came out of my mouth? Even more important, was I talking to you?" Zachariah responded.

Alicia then stepped forward with a nervous laugh, "No, there's no problem. We just were trying to make sure that no one who isn't supposed to be here is here because that puts this project in jeopardy." She explained.

"Well, I assure you that these are the people." Mr. Durant said.

"Good." Zachariah said, picking up the three braces, "these are yours."

Alicia picked up the keys and fixed her glasses as her brother handed the three visitors the braces.

"Okay, so which one of you is Tristan's descendant?" Alicia asked.

Ryan raised his hand and was given the yellow tiger key. Claire was given the blue hawk key and Robert the red elephant key.

Strapping the brace to her wrist, Claire spoke up, "How do these things work?"

"You start by inserting the key into the back of your Link Morphers. Then you press the left gold button followed by the red one on the side." Zachariah explained.

"Oh, there's also the voice activation system. Make sure to say link up before pressing the red button. If you don't, the morpher's going to shock you." Alicia added.

Ryan strapped his brace on, but Robert simply look unimpressed.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Nikola?" Mr. Durant asked.

"You said that these Fearoid things were going to show up today. Yet, there's no alert or anything? Why should I go by what your premonition said if it hasn't happened?"

Just as Robert stopped speaking, an alarm went off in the lab.

"Speak of the devil." Zachariah said as a young man ran over with a tablet.

"We got it." He said before holding up the tablet to show a man of the red light district with a glowing red dot moving slowly forward.

Robert sighed before strapping on his brace.

"Follow me." Alicia said, running to a silver garage door.

Opening it, the three rangers saw three circular platforms.

"What is this?" Robert asked.

"No time. Please step on to the platforms." Alicia said.

The three stepped on one platform each.

"Good luck out there." Alicia said before pushing a button.

A white light then flashed over the three.

* * *

They then appeared in the red light district in a similar white flash. Looking in front of themselves, the three would be employees saw the Wolf Terroroid and its Minoid crew. The wolf growled at the three and slouched a bit, seemingly ready to pounce.

"So its time to use our morphers right?" Ryan asked.

"That's what we have them for." Robert said, inserting his key.

The two behind him did the same and they all pushed the left most button on the morpher face. Above and below each of the three, three orbs placed in a cyan circe appeared. The three orbs were the colors of their keys.

"Woah." Claire breathlessly said.

The three then brought their arms in, "Link up!" they exclaimed before pressing the red button on the side of their morphers.

The circles above and under each then joined to form pillars around the bodies of the team. A cyan flash then went off and the pillars disappeared, revealing the three in the ranger outfits from the secret lab. Robert was in red, Ryan in yellow, and Claire in blue.

"It actually worked..." Ryan said to himself.

"Okay, I look awesome!" Claire exclaimed, twirling.

The two then looked ahead to see Robert already halfway towards the Wolf Terroroid. When he was close, a Minoid stepped in front to stop his progress. Robert punched the Minoid and sent it flying.

"Anyone else?" Robert asked.

Contrary to what he thought would happen, the other Minoids rushed towards him. Before they could reach, however, a blue streak knocked them over, revealed to be Claire.

"Wanna try telling us next time?" She asked.

Ryan then snuck up and performed a head scissors, "Uh guys, we have bigger worries."

"Right." Robert and Claire said before jumping back into the fight.

Robert tackled two Minoids with his new found strength and then tossed them into the air before punching another multiple times. When the ones he threw up came back down, he knocked one aside and then tossed the other into his fellow charging Minoids.

Ryan arm dragged a Minoid and then did a roundhouse kick to take out another. He then did a handspring followed by a sweeping kick. He then wrenched one of the Minoid's arm back and used it as a brace to jump and kick another one. He then took out the Minoid he was holding by hitting it with his knee.

Claire jumped into the sky as Minoids attempted to grab her. They jumped as well, but only Claire remained in the sky. She then turned back and flew into the Minoids that jumped at her, clotheslining them. Claire then dropped another before landing in a crouch. A Minoid ran up to hit her, but Claire used her superior speed to dodge the attack and then sped into a shoulder check. She then got in a rapid fury of punches to it's chest before kicking the Minoid, backflipping as the Minoid fell down.

"It's just you now." Robert said to the Wolf Terroroid as the rangers approached.

The wolf monster roared, proceeding to rush at the red ranger. In response, Robert lifted the Wolf Terroroid and slammed it into the pavement before kicking it away. The wolf got to it's feet when Claire and Ryan both flew in with kicks of their own. As the monster rolled around in pain, Zachariah's voice rung in the rangers' ears.

"Rangers, summon your Nexus Breakers. Tap the face of your morphers."

The rangers tapped the center of their morphers, "Summon Nexus Breaker!"

A sword then appeared in front of each of them. The blades were silver with cyan blue lining and a translucent back piece. On either side of the blade were silver gun barrel like bits connected to a pearly white base for the blade with a thin opening in the center the width of the sword blade. All of that was connected to a similarly pearly white hilt in the shape of a cylinder with a key hole on the back and a black handle with a cyan trigger.

The three grabbed their new weapons and Claire looked over the weapon.

"I think our keys plug into these things."

She pulled her blue key out of her morpher and inserted it into the slot on the back of the sword's hilt and turned it, causing the translucent part of the the blade to glow blue. Robert and Ryan did the same with their keys, their blades glowing red and yellow respectively. The Wolf Terroroid tried to get back to it's feet, but found itself unable to rise past one knee. The rangers then pulled the triggers on their swords, an energy slash of their color flying out towards their enemy.

The wolf monster put it's arms up in defense, but the slash cut through its arms and hit it square in the chest, causing the monster to explode. The three rangers then stood tall, their swords at their sides.

* * *

Back in his dimension, Grizzmo sat on the cracked and broken throne that he woke up sitting in, thinking about where the news regarding the Wolf Terroroid's fate was. He then snapped to attention when his three loyal followers arrived.

"Master Grizzmo. We are sorry." FlameWing said as he bowed along with the others.

"Sorry for what exactly?" Grizzmo asked.

Agni looked up, "The Wolf Terroroid and its Minoids have been destroyed sire."

"Impossible! The knights capable of such a feet died off centuries ago." Grizzmo stated.

"While that is true," Talonmore began, "it seems as if the modern humans have new warriors know as Power Rangers. They were responsible for our failure."

Grizzmo stroked his chin, "I see. For now, we must plan for our next attack differently so that we can secure a victory." He stood up, "Agni, get to work on training the Minoids and Terroroids. Talonmore and FlameWing, get to work on trying to find a way to upgrade our forces. Get to work."

The three nodded and left as quickly as they entered, leaving Grizzmo to ponder about these "modern knights".

* * *

The rangers teleported back into the base after their battle still in their ranger suits. Alicia ran up to them excitedly.

"You actually did it! Great work!"

Zachariah then walked up, "Don't celebrate yet Alicia. They still have a long way to go before they've completed their mission. That said, it was somewhat impressive that you all were able to win your first battle."

Zachariah couldn't see it, but Robert glared at him with a scowl as the scientist walked away.

"How do you deal with him?" Robert asked Alicia, crossing his arms.

"I know my brother can be a bit of a downer, but he's a nice guy." Alicia responded.

Robert raised his eyebrow, "He's your brother?"

Alicia nodded, "Blood related. Anyway, you three probably want to get out of those suits right?"

The three rangers nodded in confirmation.

"Bring your Link Morphers up to your mouth plates and say 'power down'" Alicia told them.

Bringing their morphers up, the rangers exclaimed, "Power down!"

In an instant, their suits disappeared and they were back in their normal clothing.

"Awesome." Claire said with a smile.

They stepped off of the platform as Mr. Durant walked up.

"Good work you three. You were able to defeat your first Terroroid." He said with a smirk.

"But from what Zachariah said, it's not our last." Robert said.

Mr. Durant lost his smirk, "Unfortunately, he is correct. We aren't sure how many Terroroids remain, but there were a somewhat huge amount left after the battle in eleven ninety A.D."

"So what's the plan for us?" Ryan asked.

"Well, since you all came down here for a job interview, I could employ you three. I'll pay you bi-weekly and wire it into your accounts." Mr. Durant stated.

Looking at all their clothes, Claire furrowed her brow, "Won't it look weird for people who don't wear the uniforms of your company coming in and out constantly?"

"That's fair, but you have uniforms." Mr. Durant said, pointing his hand towards a bench.

On top of the bench were three black jackets with the NexTech Industries logo on the left chest. The logos were matching the colors of the rangers: one red, another one blue, and the final one in yellow. Picking up their respective jackets, the three new employees threw on their new apparel.

"Nice. Now how will we be able to not stand out? Everyone else's uniform isn't the same." Robert asked.

"Your jackets are only different due to the color of the logo. No one will be asking any questions as long as you all remember to come here with your uniforms on. Don't forget, grey t-shirt, dark pants or skirts, and black shoes." Mr. Durant said as he began walking away towards the elevator.

"This is great. We get to save the world while looking stylish and getting paid. High five!" Claire said, holding up her hand to Ryan, who nervously returned the high five.

Robert shook his head before looking at his Link Morpher.

"What about these things? They'll stand out for sure."

"Oh, right." Alicia said with a chuckle.

"Press the cyan bit at the bottom of your morphers." Zachariah said as he approached.

The rangers did so and their morphers transformed into silver bracelets with cyan lining.

"When you need to transform, just give it a vocal command to activate their morpher mode." He added.

The rangers nodded as Alicia clapped her hands together, "Well, my brother and I have some more work to do regarding your arsenal. So we'll see you three tomorrow okay?" She said.

The three rangers nodded as the siblings walked away.

* * *

Robert fell onto his couch, tired from today's events. He was just nodding off when his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, Robert saw in was his father.

"Shocking." Robert said before answering, "Hello?"

"_Afternoon son. How did the interview go?_" Mr. Nikola asked.

"Well, I got the job." Robert replied.

"_Good. What's your position?_" His father questioned.

"Security." Robert lied, "I'm guarding the tech department."

"_Okay, okay. How does it feel to be working and actually doing something rather than sitting at home day in and day out?_"

"Great." Robert said with a forced smile.

"_See? Anyway, I have a meeting in a little bit, so I'll call you when I can. Goodnight._" Mr. Nikola said.

"Night Dad." Robert responded before hanging up and letting out a deep sigh.

* * *

**A/N: So ends the second chapter of the Nexus Beasts rewrite. Not really much to say, but there are two or three things that have been carried over from the original version of this story, and they all are in regards to the siblings.**

**That being said, the only similar things to their original version pretty much comes down to personalities and Alicia's name. The original version of these two were not there at the beginning and their names were Felix and Alicia Evans. As you can see, I kept Alicia's first name and I've also kept their dynamic: Alicia's the friendly, outgoing one to Zachariah/Felix's more serious, off-putting personality. I've also kept Robert and Zachariah's relationship pretty much the same as the previous version. I plan to actually develop that relationship this time instead of speeding through it.**

**Oh, and they also weren't the ones helping in the creation of the rangers' tech.**

**If you liked this story, don't forget to review, follow, and maybe even favorite this story. Even if you didn't like it, try leaving me some constructive criticism to tell me how I can make the story better (this extends to the people who may like this story as well).**

**Special Thanks to:**

**GaoGod (Robert and Agni)**

**Ranger Red 2.3 (Ryan)**

**LovingGinger30 (Claire and Talonmore)**

**Till Next Time, Happy Reading Everyone ~ Trey-El ;-)**


End file.
